Ninja Warrior 15
So last tournament sayaka asami achieved kanzenseiha this tournament we are only 1 edition from tying with en-sasuke Stage 1 Obstacles 100 seconds 1 cone jump 2 spinning log 3 bridge of blades 4 jump hang 5 high rollers castle 6 quarter bridge [ sasuke 11 balance bridge ] 7 warped wall [ more curved at the end ] 8 hill climb 9 tarzan jump 10 rope climb Competitors 1 Ichiro Atarashii 5. high rollers 2 David Rodriguez CLEAR 0.5 seconds left. lost alot of time on high rollers but managed to squeeze thorugh 3 Drew Dreschel 9. tarzan jump 4 Toyohisa Ijima 1. cone jump. slipped off the 2nd cone 5 Toshihiro Takeda 6. quarter bridge 6 Eiichi Miura 3. bridge of blades 7 Hiroyuki Asaoka 5. high rollers. jumped onto the mat with fingertips but couldnt hold on and fell into the water 8 Kazuhiko Akiyama CLEAR 0.8 seconds left. took a long time on almost every obstacles but managed to squeeze through to Stage 2 9 Travis Allen Schroeder 1. cone jump. went onto the first cone but didnt use his arms and lost balance and fell back into the water 10 Joe Moravsky CLEAR 43.6 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 clear of the tournament 11 Ken Nakata 8. hill climb. timed out 12 Yasutoshi Kujirai 8. hill cllimb. ran out of bounds 13 Minoru Kuramochi 1. cone jump. skimmed the water with his feet while on 2nd cone 14 Yasuo Aoki 5. high rollers 15 Makoto Nagano 2. spinning log 16 Minoru Matsumoto CLEAR 0.3 seconds left 17 Masami Harashima 5. high rollers 18 Teruhide Takahashi 3. bridge of blades 19 Yoshihito Yamamoto 2. spinning log 20 Tatsuya Yamamoto 1.cone jump. failed to jump to 1st cone 21 Shingo Yamamoto 3. bridge of blades 22 Yan Yang CLEAR 0.3 seconds left. 1st time clearing Stage 1 since kanzenseiha in ninja warrior 9 23 Kane Kosugi 9. tarzan jump 24 Gosuke Yokoyama 10. rope climb. timed out. took too long on high rollers 25 Shane Kosugi 5. high rollers 26 Asrul Sani 2. spinning log 27 Jun Sato 7. warped wall. timed out 28 Putra Waluya 8. hill climb. ran out of bounds 29 Dion Trigg CLEAR 0.6 seconds left 30 Yosua Laskaman Zalukhu CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 31 Tri Mardyanto CLEAR 0.2 seconds left 32 Max Levi Siletty 2. spinning log 33 Levi Meeuwenberg 7. warped wall. timed out 34 Kinnikun Nakayama 3. bridge of blades 35 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 24.6 seconds left 35 attempts 9 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 63 seconds 1 chain reaction 2 brick climb 3 double salmon ladder [ 3 rungs on each side ] 4 shoulder walk 5 stick slider 6 metal spin 7 conveyor belt 8 heavenly climb Competitors 2 David Rodriguez 2. brick climb.let go of the chain went onto the mat and rolled himself into the water 8 Kazuhiko Akiyama 4. shoulder walk. lost balance and fell 10 Joe Moravsky CLEAR 3.6 seconds left 16 Minoru Matsumoto 6. metal spin. lost grip 22 Yan Yang 4. shoulder walk. lost balance and fell 29 Dion Trigg 2. brick climb. let go and fell onto the mat but fell into the water 30 Yosua Laskaman Zalukhu 4. shoulder walk. lost balance and fell 31 Tri Mardyanto 5. stick slider 35 Sayaka Asami 1. chain reaction. had trouble with transferring to the 2nd chain then when she did she let go and fell into the water 9 attempts 1 clear Stage 3 Obstacles 800 seconds 1 rumbling dice 2 arm bike 3 vertical limit kai 2 4 jumping bars 5 flying bar 6 curtain cling 7 bungee rope climb 8 ultimate cliffhanger 9 jumping rings 10 chain see-saw 11 pipe slider. stops 5m away from platform then jump onto the platform 5m away Competitor 10 Joe Moravsky CLEAR 266.5 seconds left. had 3 attempts at the pipe slider going back and forth but on the 4th attempt he builded some momentum and managed to do the 5m leap with hhis fingertips and pulled himself onto the mat and still managed to clear with bags of time 1 attempt 1 clear Final Stage/Stage 4 tower height: 75m Obstacles 30 seconds 1 spider walk 50m 2 rope climb 25m Competitor 10 Joe Moravsky 2. rope climb. timed out 21m up the rope climb. about 71m up 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas Best Performance: Joe Moravsky Category:Ninja Warrior